


Reckless Ones, Chosen Ones

by jenndubya



Category: Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Adaptation, Crossover, Ensemble Cast, Fanvids, Gen, Ninja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These twelve individuals are the only hope for their own respective schools. Even if they weren't exactly picked by choice.<br/>A look at how awesome ninjas can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless Ones, Chosen Ones

password: **ninja**


End file.
